Various types of lawn mowers are known. For example, small, walk-behind mowers are in general use by both homeowners and professionals alike. At the other end of the spectrum are large, riding mowers adept at mowing correspondingly large and typically unobstructed areas. Between these two categories lies what are commonly referred to as “mid-size” mowers.
Generally speaking, mid-size mowers are self-propelled units having a cutting width of approximately 36-60 inches. While they may be configured as either riding (including ride-on and ride-behind) or walk-behind units, walk-behind mowers potentially offer greater maneuverability. For example, walk-behind mowers are particularly efficient when mowing large lawns having numerous obstacles (e.g., trees, shrubs, flowerbeds, and the like) which necessitate intricate trimming, or when mowing lawns which may otherwise be ill-suited to high-speed riding mowers. Moreover, walk-behind mowers are often used in areas with steep slopes which may pose traction or tipping problems for riding mowers. Furthermore, mid-size, walk-behind mowers are also, in general, less expensive than riding mowers. While the present invention is directed to control systems for use with either riding or walk-behind vehicles, it will, for the sake of brevity, be described with respect to mid-size, walk-behind mowers.
One type of control system known for use with mid-size mowers uses two rearwardly extending handles each equipped with a scissors-type lever. Each lever operatively controls one of two drive wheels typically located at or near the rear corners of the cutting unit. Where the levers are configured as “normally engaged,” actuating (e.g., squeezing) one of the drive levers causes disengagement and/or braking of the corresponding drive wheel, permitting the mower to turn about that wheel. Alternatively, the levers may be “normally disengaged” such that actuating (e.g., squeezing) one of the drive levers causes engagement of the corresponding drive wheel.
While scissors-type lever control systems are more than adequate for their intended purpose, drawbacks remain. For instance, scissors-type levers, in general, may provide limited mechanical advantage in overcoming lever tension. Accordingly, when cutting a lawn with many trees, shrubs, or other obstacles that necessitate numerous turns, discomfort in the hands, wrists, and arms may occur. Scissors-type lever control systems may also be susceptible to variation in lever tension over the lever travel. Furthermore, depending on the position of each lever within its throw, the operator may not be able to grasp the respective lever with all fingers.
Other systems are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,367 to Powers et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,755 to Velke et al. disclose control systems having a generally transverse hand position. While addressing some of the above-identified problems, other issues with hand position and/or control actuation potentially remain.